real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
A Hell of a Game
is the finale episode of Survivor: Malaysia. Alpoh Back at camp, the final 3 walk into camp and crack open coconuts to celebrate making it to the final 3. Everyone is excited forgetting so far into the game, but in a confessional Henry says he knows he most likely will need immunity this round if he wants only chance at getting to final tribal council because Robert and Darius are a duo. Henry goes up to Darius and asks if they can talk on the beach. They head to the beach and Henry says that he thinks it would be smart for him to take out Robert if he wins immunity. Darius asks why and Henry says he has Vince, Jose and Logan’s jury votes and he was responsible for numerous game moves and he played one of the most impressive games he’s seen. Henry asks if he expected Robert to make it this far given him never being in majority and Darius says that he makes a good point and that he’ll consider it. Robert and Henry are at the shelter talking and Henry says that he would be scared to go up against Darius. Robert asks why and Henry says that Darius’ social game was impeccable and it could win over a jury easily. Robert asks if he’ll think he will win and Henry says he does because Darius has 5 votes guaranteed against Robert and 4 against Henry. In a confessional Robert says he has to consider his options if he wins and in a confessional Henry is shown snickering and saying he thinks he has Robert convinced. Challenge The final 3 get to the challenge area and notice 3 ropes suspended over the ocean then see Jeff. Jeff gets the necklace back from Robert and explains the challenge. In the challenge, the final 3 have to hang onto the rope above the ocean for as long as they can. If they fall they lose, and the last person hanging wins a spot in the final 2 and the right to choose who joins them. Everyone gets on their ropes and Jeff announces that the challenge has started. Robert instantly readjusts his position on the rope and Darius squats on it while Henry stands still. 25 minutes pass and Darius is seen adjusting his feet and hands a lot to get comfortable. Henry takes one hand off and notices the rope burn that is already putting him in excruciating pain and he puts it back on the rope. The time is now at 45 minutes and nobody has fallen. Robert is in a crouched position, Darius is now wrapped around the rope and Henry is still standing straight up, not moving. At the 75 minute mark, Darius starts to adjust his hands because of the burns, but when trying to grab the rope again he slips and falls into the water. Robert smirks while Henry closes his eyes, knowing how close he is to winning. After 2 and a half hours have passed, Robert and Henry are both not moving. Robert is adjusting his hands a lot to stop the pain while Henry is staying still looking off into the distance. Suddenly, Henry’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he falls off his rope and into the water which causes Robert to celebrate. Darius yells to Jeff that Henry isn’t swimming back to the surface so Darius and the medical team jump into the water and carry out Henry. Henry wakes up confused and medic says that he passed out from heat/muscle exhaustion. Jeff asks how Henry feels and Henry says he’s dizzy but ok. Robert wins immunity. Alpoh Everybody gets back to camp and the two guys congratulate Robert who in a confessional says it’s great to not only be final 2 but to have all the power. Henry asks Robert if he can pull him aside and talk to him for a second. They go to the woods and Henry says he won’t waste time saying his plea again but Robert knows what it is and hopes he brings him to the end since they’re both smart people. Robert and Darius go to the beach and Darius says that he thinks Robert should bring him to the final 2. Robert asks why and Darius says that the jury sees Robert as untrustworthy so bringing Darius will show that he was loyal. He also says that Henry has a lot of jury votes on his side already against either one of them in the end so it’d best to get him out now. Robert says he’ll consider his and Henry’s plea’s. Tribal Council Everybody walks into the tribal council area and sit down. Jurors Elizabeth, Courtney, Vince, Logan, Jose, Whitney, Violet and Abby, voted out at the last tribal council. Jeff asks Robert how it feels to have immunity into the final 2 and the power to choose who goes and Robert says he likes to have the power, especially because he knows he has a spot in the end. Jeff asks Henry if he has made his plea to Robert already and he says he has although it could be in vein because Henry has been on the outs. Jeff asks Darius if he’s made his plea and he says yes. Jeff says it's time to vote. Robert casts his sole vote to eliminate. Jeff reads the vote. First vote… 15th Person voted out of Survivor: Malaysia and the ninth and final member of the jury… Darius. (1-0). Darius and Henry are both shocked while Violet yells yes and Whitney smirks. Abby claps quietly for Darius, sad that he got out, and Henry thanks Robert for saving him. Vote Robert voted for Darius: “You are a bigger threat to me in the end than Henry is so I have to do what’s best for me right now.” Final Words “In hindsight I guess i should have just let Robert get voted out but I’m proud of my game. I made moves since day 6 and was seen as a threat to win so I can’t complain!” -‘’Darius, 3rd Place’’ Final Tribal Council Jurors Elizabeth, Courtney, Vince, Logan, Jose, Whitney, Violet, Abby and Darius, voted out at the last tribal council. The final two make their speeches. Henry goes first and says he was the ultimate zero to hero of the season because he started out on the bottom but with the help of Darius he got the majority pre-swap. He says he played a very smart game as he expected but he played a much better social game than he thought because he convinced people to make certain moves to help him, make moves himself, and get Robert to flip. Robert states that he played an impeccable social game, getting Candice to be his right hand woman until he had to betray her which caused her to quit. He says his merge game was great going from being down 8-3 to making moves round after round to get to the top and make it the the final 2. Elizabeth says she was very impressed by Robert’s move that got her out but he needed to work on his people skills. She asks Darius his biggest move and he says it was taking out Bridget because that set up the game that he was going to play. Courtney says she started off rough with Henry but really liked him at the end whereas she never started to like Robert. She asks Robert why he’s such a jerk and he says he knows he won’t be friends with anyone after the game so there’s no point. Vince says that he found Robert’s game to be very impressive despite his social skills lacking. He asks Robert what his biggest move was and he said it was having the minority alliance at merge use 2 idols and split the vote because it caused tension between Violet and Abby for the rest of merge and got people out before him or his allies. Logan says he was hurt by Robert voting him instead of throwing him a pity vote. He asks why Robert voted him and Robert says it was to stay in the majority and to have time to find a crack. Jose says he thought Robert was having character development but voting him and Logan showed he never really changed. Jose asks Henry who he would vote for if he was on the jury and he says he would vote for Darius. Whitney says that Henry was super sweet and played a great game and so did Robert but he had no social skills. Whitney asks Henry which juror played the best game and he says Abby because of how smart and savvy she is. Violet says that Henry played an amazing game and that he should get every single vote form that jury. She asks Robert why he was such a dick and Robert refuses to reply. Abby says that both were great strategically but one did better socially. She asks Robert why he would take out all of the pawns he could have had in Elizabeth, Courtney and Logan and he says he needed to to get further. Darius says he worked closely with both Henry and Robert so he knows their games well and one’s a clear winner. Darius asks them both which precursor they would make a juror and why. Henry says he would make Evan a juror because he just missed jury and he grew on him. Robert says he would make Allison a juror because she would still probably vote him. The jurors vote for their winner. And now, we're at the reunion. Everyone is dressed up. Jeff then announces the votes. The season will come to an end. Finalists The votes… First vote… Henry. Robert. Robert. Henry. Henry. Henry. The winner of Survivor: Malaysia… HENRY!! By a 7-2 vote, Henry is the first winner of Aidan’s Survivor Series! Tune in for the next season, Survivor: Japan where 16 new castaways will battle it out in a game changing twist, and a familiar face or two may show up! Votes Elizabeth voted Robert: “I’m sure you’ll lose but I truly think you played a wonderful game and deserve credit!” Courtney voted Henry: “You were so sweet and you played really well! Take down that fat Robert.” Vince voted Robert: “You’re not a nice guy but you’re an unbelievably good player and I think you should be the sole survivor.” Logan voted Henry: “Robert is a jerk so go beat him in the final vote, little dude!” Jose voted Henry: “Robert, this is something lovely I like to call K-A-R-M-A.” Whitney voted Henry: “You’re a sweetheart and you deserve to be the winner. Good job!” Violet voted Henry: “Henry you are AMAZING. You killed it so hard this season and we’re gonna be friends for a long time.” Abby voted Henry: “Henry you are a surprising winner for me but you deserved it because you played a hell of a game.” Darius voted Henry: “Robert, SCREW YOU. Henry you played so well and I’m glad I saved your alliance day 6 so you could get here.”